La menace intérieure
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les Illumidas ont été vaincus, il y a maintenant des années de cela... Ils n'ont pourtant pas pour autant dit leur dernier mot, laissant un dernier souvenir à leur pire ennemi.
1. Chapter 1

D_isclaimer_: Albator, son équipage, et d'autres personnages piratesques appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Si des inconnus traînent dans le coin, ils sont à bibi.

_Chronologie_ : post Albator 84, pourrait prendre place après la fic « Serments d'amitié ».

**Prologue**

Laissant derrière eux la base Illumidas terrienne totalement ravagée, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_ avaient repris l'espace, sans but précis, volant ensemble pour un moment encore.

Les deux vaisseaux avaient contourné la zone spatiale où flottaient les débris des appareils ennemis abattus lors de leur approche pour s'ouvrir le passage, avant d'opérer un saut spatio-temporel et de disparaître.

Sur la base Illumidas, les derniers systèmes qui avaient fonctionné sur les batteries de secours en partie éventrées, s'éteignaient.

Les uns après les autres, les ordinateurs qui n'avaient pas été détruits lors des frappes des vaisseaux pirates cessaient de fonctionner, les données s'effaçant.

BIP

- Dossier PK-212-005-63. Patient : S.00999. Organisme étranger implanté avec succès et mis en sommeil. Attente de la concordance des trois influences extérieures pour sa réactivation. Issue de l'expérience : le décès du sujet.

BIiii…

La Flotte Illumidas avait été vaincue, mais leur triomphateur était condamné depuis un moment déjà.

* * *

Un jour, proche ou lointain, ceux qui avaient eu la mainmise sur une partie de l'univers, tant de temps durant, auraient à nouveau leur revanche.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

Arrivée depuis désormais un peu plus d'un an à bord de l'_Arcadia _(1), l'étrange créature longiligne au teint pâle, aux longs cheveux bleu marine et aux yeux d'or en amande était devenue une silhouette familière du bord.

Et si dans les premiers temps, elle avait provoqué des frissons et un léger recul chez ceux qu'elle avait croisé, réaction cependant matinée d'une curiosité naturelle, ce n'était depuis longtemps plus le cas.

Les pirates s'étaient également habitués depuis le premier jour quasi à la voir une bouteille à la main, le plus souvent – puisqu'elle se nourrissait exclusivement d'alcool - et parfois se mettre à irradier de lumière sans prévenir.

Toujours auréolée de mystère, la Jurassienne ne s'épanchait guère, passant d'ailleurs le plus clair de son temps en compagnie du capitaine du vaisseau vert qui n'était guère plus loquace qu'elle hors de l'appartement du château arrière.

* * *

Dans le bruissement de sa longue robe mauve, Clio entra dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur où sa prescience lui avait soufflé savoir y trouver le pirate tout de noir vêtu, drapé dans sa majestueuse cape couleur de suie et double de rouge sang, la chevelure couleur de caramel en bataille et dissimulant en bonne partie son visage dont la joue gauche était traversée d'une balafre.

- Est-ce que Toshiro t'en a dit plus sur la surprise qu'il te réservait ? interrogea la Jurassienne dépourvue de bouche qui projetait en fait un écho sonore des mots qu'elle avait formulés dans sa tête.

- Non. Il a annoncé qu'il avait fait venir l'Ilot de l'Ombre Morte à notre rencontre et que nous avions à y faire une courte halte.

- Le quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Aucune idée ! avoua Albator avec un petit rire, détendu en compagnie de sa récente amie, sachant qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert mais qu'elle retenait ce pouvoir en sa présence, par respect – sans compter qu'avec une véritable sensibilité à fleur de peau, elle le perçait sans avoir à le sonder. « Oasis », « Ilot », Toshy a toujours eu des envolées lyriques pour nommer ses bases mobiles… J'espère ne pas me tromper.

- Tu le sauras dans deux jours, Albator, intervint alors l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_, les voyants de la colonne massive qui l'abritait clignotant doucement, avec quelques cliquetis.

- Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu avais passé l'âge de me faire des niches, remarqua encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, plutôt amusé dans le fond et sachant parfaitement que son ami lui avait réservée une véritable belle surprise.

- Moi, jamais, je suis éternel, je te le rappelle.

Toshiro laissa alors passer un, trop, long moment de silence.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Eméraldas ?

- Warius la recherche toujours à ses moments libres, depuis que le _Queen_ a disparu dans ce voyage d'exploration qu'elle avait entrepris après être venue à mon secours, tout comme lui, alors que j'avais ramené Gaven sur son sol natal de Blanian…

- Que ne me dis-tu pas ! ? glapit soudain l'Ordinateur, scintillant alors furieusement.

- Warius a retrouvé son cosmogun, bêtement vendu sur un marché aux puces. Et nous savons qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné cette arme de son vivant… Dans son dernier message, elle nous disait que son _Queen_ avait croisé le _Sell_, et nous savons tous ce que cela implique… Et si Warius ne l'a pas retrouvée…

- Jamais ! Jamais je n'accepterai sa disparition, sa perte ! hurla Toshiro dont tous les voyants avaient viré au rouge, donnant la désagréable impression qu'il allait commander de son propre chef l'autodestruction de l'_Arcadia _! Il faut encore suivre sa piste, la ramener !

- Nous essayerons, encore, promit le pirate. Mais si Warius avec son autorité d'officier n'y est pas parvenu, ce ne sont pas les hors-la-loi que nous sommes… Votre fille est sur la Terre, dans une horreur de pensionnat, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir conduite là-bas et de l'y avoir laissée, selon le serment prêté… Pour Eméraldas…

- Tu dois poursuivre les recherches, Albator ! vitupéra l'Ordinateur.

- Je t'en donne ma parole, Toshy. Mais, d'abord…

- La halte sur la Planète des Ouragans pour nous faire frapper par la foudre, encore et encore, afin de recharger de façon naturelle certaines de nos batteries, en usant de nos boucliers de coque pour canaliser et diriger l'énergie des éclairs. Je suis prêt.

- Merci, mon ami.

- Je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber, je ne commencerai pas maintenant. Et, dans quarante-huit heures, j'aurai doublé tes talents !

- Tu piques plus encore ma curiosité !

Et cette fois, les clignotements, furent de pure hilarité !

Albator se tourna alors vers la Jurassienne.

- Que voulais-tu ? fit-il doucement.

- Je savais que vous alliez parler d'Eméraldas… Je ne voulais pas que Toshy et toi soyez en tête-à-tête… Ce sujet est tellement sensible…

- Eméraldas est la femme de Toshy, comment pourrait-il donc en être autrement ? se révolta presque le pirate. Elle fut son plus grand amour, elle est la mère de leur fille.

- Tout comme Maya fut ton plus beau souvenir et ta plus cruelle blessure au cœur.

- Ne me parle pas de Maya ! explosa soudain celui qui était réputé pour être un proscrit taciturne et maître de sa froideur meurtrière. Elle est ma rose, ma seconde et dernière rose !

- Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas encore assez amie que pour aborder ce sujet. J'ai juste perçu cette soudaine douleur au cœur. J'essayais de t'aid…

- Je sais, Clio. Mais mes souvenirs n'appartiennent qu'à moi et je ne les partagerai jamais avec quiconque, même avec toi. Et je dois m'habituer à ce voyage sans fin et solitaire jusqu'au dernier jour de ma vie – je comprends enfin Maetel…

- Autre chose t'est promis, je te l'assure.

- Je n'en ai cure ! aboya Albator en quittant la salle de l'Ordinateur à grands pas.

- Il va mal, murmura Clio, baissant la tête. Il ne tolère plus ma compassion, comme avant, ces derniers mois, après avoir accepté mon entière amitié.

- Albator aime ton soutien, ton amitié, il les apprécie, je te l'assure.

- Je pensais être devenue assez proche…

- Albator est bien plus complexe que tu ne peux ne le penser, Clio ! rétorqua assez sèchement Toshiro. Il a ses secrets d'amour et ses profondes blessures – marquées dans sa chair et son cœur – et tu ne les atteindras jamais.

- Un jour, si, murmura la Jurassienne. J'ai pour cet Humain une profonde amitié et je la lui ai accordée à jamais.

- Il l'a compris et en a peur… Mon ami se blinde, ferme son cœur, ses sentiments, pour n'agir que selon ses passions, et je n'aime pas ça ! Je suis une machine, Clio, je suis cloué ici, je compte sur toi pour être auprès de lui.

- Je suis là, Toshy, gronda Albator en revenant dans la salle de l'Ordinateur.

- Et, maintenant ?

- Cap sur la Planète des Ouragans pour recharger nos batteries !

* * *

La foudre ravageant la surface de métal de la Planète des Ouragans, une sensation venue de très loin ranima une créature qui n'aurait jamais dû exister et qui, jusque là, n'avait même pas réalisé d'être en vie alors que le vaisseau à bord duquel elle se trouvait se rapprochait de l'astre !

« La première des Influences pour mon Réveil ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me développer et détruire ce corps où j'ai été implantée de façon scientifique, il y a des années de cela… Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! Espérons que la chance fera que les deux autres Influences suivront dans les soixante-douze heures du départ de ce vaisseau ! ».

Et la microscopique graine qu'était encore Synomarielle, qui tant d'années durant avait vécu sous son apparence inoffensive au plus profond du corps de son hôte involontaire (2), éclata de son imperceptible rire.

(1) "Serments d'amitié"

(2) "Le triomphe des Illumidas"


	3. Chapter 3

**2.**

- Est-ce que tu sais que tu es fou à lier, Toshy ? Tu veux vraiment faire rentrer l'_Arcadia_ dans ces ouragans ? Je n'ai pas à te rappeler que d'ordinaire on évite soigneusement les tempêtes électromagnétiques ! grinça son capitaine.

- On va utiliser une dernière fois le système que j'ai bricolé sur l'_Arcadia_. Sous peu, nous userons d'une autre dérivation de l'énergie.

- Toi et tes récents mystères, ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler !

- Arrête de râler, barbon avant l'heure. C'est une belle surprise !

- Hum, on dit ça…

- Alors, tu donnes l'ordre qu'on plonge dans ces ouragans ou bien je dois prendre le contrôle de la barre et des réacteurs ?

- Bien, on y va. Emmène-nous au cœur de ces ouragans.

Du coin de l'œil, Albator capta le regard pas trop rassuré non plus de Kei dont certains écrans de sa console avaient viré au rouge sous les alertes qui se multipliaient à mesure que le vaisseau vert se rapprochait des premiers orages, avant d'y être brutalement englouti.

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel. Tout était devenu autour de l'_Arcadia_ et la foudre ne permettait pas davantage de distinguer quoi que ce soit alentours.

Affolés, les instruments ne renvoyaient plus aucune indication cohérente et sûre et la navigation manuelle l'était plus que jamais à l'aveugle.

Quand les décharges d'énergie pure et naturelle frappaient la coque du vaisseau, le flux produit par le bouclier de surface les canalisaient, les dirigeaient vers les absorbeurs sortis de leurs alvéoles habituelles et qui les avalaient goulûment pour recharger directement les batteries.

Le flux de protection n'était toujours pas parfait après toutes les années depuis sa mise en activité et les améliorations apportées, et c'étaient de véritables ondes d'énergie qui échappaient aux régulateurs d'équilibre, se dispersant dès lors dans les coursives, n'épargnant quasiment aucun pont.

- Je ne trouve toujours pas ces lucioles et autres vers d'énergie vraiment rassurants, maugréa Albator en retenant de justesse le réflexe de balayer de la main les volants intrus.

- Ce ne sont que des résidus, totalement inoffensifs, répéta comme à chaque fois le Grand Ordinateur.

- Il n'empêche que je n'aime pas du tout que ces particules se baladent librement à mon bord, grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Tu ne peux pas t'en débarrasser ?

- Elles se désactiveront d'elles-mêmes une fois que nous aurons quitté les ouragans de la planète, là elles tiennent car elles perçoivent toujours la puissance qui nous entoure.

- Combien de temps allons-nous encore devoir demeurer dans ce déluge de foudres ? grogna le pirate.

- Quelques minutes suffiront pour que nos batteries soient gorgées d'énergie.

De fait l'_Arcadia_ évolua encore gracieusement entre les éclairs un moment durant.

Synomarielle aurait claqué de la langue de satisfaction, si elle en avait eu une.

« Première phase du Réveil accomplie », songea-t-elle, ayant par ailleurs imperceptiblement grandi.

La graine qu'elle était tressaillit, une nouvelle fois.

« Je commence à croire que je fais enfin finir par pouvoir remplir mon office, depuis le temps que j'attends cela ! Dire que ceux qui m'ont implanté dans ce corps savaient à peine ce qu'ils faisaient ! Ils connaissaient la finalité de mon œuvre mais ils n'avaient guère d'idée de ce que je suis, d'où je suis issue. Et pourtant, ils l'ont fait au meilleur moment car si mon don de prémonition ne me trompe pas, je pourrai peut-être sauver tout mon peuple en élimant son pire ennemi ! Rien n'est cependant encore fait. Il reste deux phases du Réveil… Et depuis toutes ces années, une ou deux ont été activées, mais jamais nous n'en sommes arrivés à la dernière permettant mon activation ! Cette fois, il faut que cela réussisse ! ».

De plaisir, l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ cliqueta de tous ses signaux quand le pirate balafré à la chevelure de caramel posa un verre de vin rouge sur une de ses consoles.

- Si seulement je pouvais encore y goûter « en vrai ».

- Nous pouvons au moins partager ce moment, Toshiro, fit doucement Albator, son propre verre à la main.

- Tu es, avec Mayu, tout ce qu'il me reste.

- Je souffre chaque jour qui passe de l'avoir conduite sur cette planète-poubelle de Terre, avoua le pirate en baissant la tête.

- C'était notre souhait, à Eméraldas et moi. Là au moins, vu que c'est désormais une plante-poubelle, elle est en sécurité car plus aucun peuple belliqueux ne voudra jamais s'y intéresser. C'est, crois-moi, Albator, le meilleur endroit pour ma fille !

- Non… Je ne suis pas d'accord. Elle va être malheureuse, très malheureuse, et je ne pourrai jamais qu'aller la voir, de temps en temps.

- Tu iras, bientôt ?

- Oui, et je pense lui fabriquer un instrument de musique, un ocarina par exemple !

- Quelle drôle d'idée. Elle risque surtout de casser les oreilles à tout le monde si personne ne lui apprend des mélodies différentes, remarqua Toshiro.

Albator haussa alors les épaules avec négligence, et même amusement.

- Aucune importance, je serai loin quand elle jouera encore et encore ce même air que tu prédits !

- Non, je crois que toi et moi pourrons toujours l'entendre. Merci pour le verre. Au fait, tu vois que nous sommes sortis indemnes de la Planète des Ouragans, oiseau de mauvais augure tout de noir vêtu !

- Je proteste, ma cape et son col sont doublés de rouge ! Alors, vieux binoclard, tu vas m'affranchir de la surprise qui m'attend sur l'Ilot ?

- Tu ne lâches jamais le morceau, toi ?

- Jamais, et ce n'est pas demain la veille. Tu me connais, Toshy !

- Voilà pourquoi je vais te le dire, sinon cette fois c'est toi qui serais prêt à détourner l'_Arcadia_ de la direction que je lui ai fait lui reprendre !

- Alors ? sourit le pirate, avec sur le visage un irrésistible sourire de victoire.

- Je t'ai construit un autre vaisseau, bleu, et il s'appelle l'_Atlantis _! Le moment venu, tu pourras en prendre le commandement. D'ici à ce qu'il soit fini, continue avec l'_Arcadia_ encore un bon moment durant. Mais dès demain, je tiens à ce que tu te familiarises avec l'_Atlantis_.

- J'ai hâte ! Merci, mon ami.

Et laissant le verre de vin toujours plein sur la console, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se retira, soulagé que tout se soit bien passé pour leur ressourcement sur la Planète des Ouragans.


	4. Chapter 4

**3.**

Au lendemain de l'arrivée dans l'Ilot de l'Ombre Morte, Albator était retourné voir le vaisseau bleu qui était encore en pleins travaux, entouré par les échafaudages, parcouru à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur par les robots ingénieurs. Son module mémoire extrait de l'Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_ et implanté dans le corps d'une araignée tripode d'une trentaine de centimètres de hauteur, Toshiro trottinait derrière lui.

- Il n'y a pas que les lignes de sa superstructure qui soient totalement différentes de l'_Arcadia_, expliqua le génial Ingénieur alors qu'une sorte de tapis roulant leur faisait parcourir les coursives. Je t'en ferai le détail plus tard.

- Je n'aime pas les changements…

- Espèce de petit vieux avant l'heure ! Je dois procéder à des modifications sur l'_Arcadia_, lui donner un peu de couleurs. Tu le retrouveras par la suite, si tu le désires. Profite donc de ce qui devrait être ton dernier vol avec lui avant un bon moment.

- Dis donc toi, tu n'es pas au courant que les surprises entre amis sont censées être bonnes ?

- Je croyais pourtant que tu appréciais que je te confie mes chefs d'œuvre ? protesta Toshiro, sincèrement surpris.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouveau vaisseau pour trouver un endroit où m'arrêter, avoua alors le pirate balafré alors que les portes de la passerelle s'ouvraient.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a soufflé cette soudaine idée ?

- Quand Gaven a proposé que je reste sur Blanian. C'était tellement tentant. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'ai été près d'accepter !

- Si, je crois que je peux le deviner vu ton mal être de vivre de ces dernières années. Il est grand temps que retrouves un équilibre et que tu te cases, mon ami !

- Heu, je n'ai pas insinué en revanche que j'étais prêt à « me caser » comme tu le dis si élégamment ! protesta Albator en ne pouvant retenir un petit rire. Je ne veux pas me caser, me poser me suffira amplement !

- Je n'envisageais pas cependant entendre ce genre de propos venant de ta bouche, reprit Toshiro après un long moment de silence, le lieu désert et avec juste quelques veilleuses pour toute faible lumière, propice aux confidences entre les deux vieux amis.

- Crois bien que je suis le premier surpris ! Quand Gaven m'a prié de rester, dans un premier temps auprès de lui, et sans aucune ambiguïté quant à ses intentions sexuelles, il me semble me souvenir que j'ai protesté à hauts cris – je me mentais à moi-même avant tout mais je ne l'ai réalisé que récemment.

- Je comprends assura encore le génial créateur du mythique _Arcadia_ et de l'_Atlantis_ à venir. J'ai eu ce rêve, en son temps, avec Eméraldas. Et même après tout ce temps à voir grandir Mayu, une si petite fille encore.

Bien que l'araignée tripode soit à ses pieds et soit dénuée d'expression – humaine ou robotique – Albator put deviner un sourire venir de la part de son ami.

- Elle est sur Terre, c'est tout ce qui m'importe et je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant que pour avoir respecté ce serment.

- Et moi je te répète pour la énième fois qu'elle aurait été bien mieux auprès de sa famille d'accueil, celle qu'Eméraldas justement avait choisie. La Terre, ce n'est plus qu'un mot, cette planète n'a plus grand-chose de viable et ceux qui l'habitent sont tellement dépravés que les qualifier d'humains est encore trop d'honneur !

- Il reste des êtres bien et de bonne volonté ! Tant qu'il y a des âmes saines, une planète mérite d'avoir une chance.

- Tu parles comme une divinité, Toshy. Tu es immortel, soit, mais tu n'en es pas une ! Je n'ai de toute façon encore rien décidé ! Cela commencerait d'ailleurs par dissoudre l'équipage, et je ne peux pas les abandonner n'importe où, n'importe comment ! Je ne peux me permettre d'agir sur un coup de tête, quoi qu'en donnent à penser les apparences !

- Ca me soulage de savoir que tu ne vas pas tout plaquer sur, effectivement, un coup de sang ou de lassitude. L'_Atlantis_ sera là, qu'il te mène à une planète paisible ou dans de futurs voyages.

- Il y a un bon moment que je vis au jour le jour… Ceux à venir ne dérogeront pas à cette règle. Et là, je n'entends que profiter du temps de repos dans l'Ilot.

- Je préfère entendre ces propos. Et cette surexcitée Masu embarquée depuis peu va te mitonner de bons petits plats, même si elle prétendra te menacer de ses couteaux pour te faire avaler ce que tu traiteras de « tambouille pire qu'à l'Académie Militaire » !

- Ce jeu nous amuse, elle et moi. Ceux qui s'amuseront le plus seront Tori-San et Mi-Kun, à se poursuivre et à se chaparder mutuellement la nourriture du bec ou de la gueule ! Les petits plats de Masu, non pas pour moi, pas envie.

- Sincèrement ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Je me sens l'estomac un peu barbouillé, marmonna Albator. Tu crois que c'est normal de vomir des sécrétions verdâtres au saut du lit ?

- Aucune idée. Je suis Ingénieur, pas médecin, va voir le nôtre !

- Pas envie de le déranger pour rien. Ce n'est sûrement pas grave. Masu a dû utiliser trop de colorant alimentaire, tout simplement ! Bon, désolé pour toi, Toshy, tu ne peux pas mais moi je vais aller piquer une tête dans l'étang artificiel !

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'envie…

Après les jours de repos, de détente vraiment absolue, l'_Arcadia_ était ressorti de l'Ilot de l'Ombre Morte.

- Tu es sûr de ce cap, capitaine ? s'enquit Kei.

- Nous n'avons guère le choix… La chasse aux pirates fait plus que jamais rage. Et pour filer vers des zones galactiques un peu moins dangereuses nous devons passer par les Mers de Feu. Là aussi on dit qu'il y a un monstre surnaturel qui anime cet endroit.

- Ca ressemble très fort à notre retour de Tokarga, remarqua Toshiro qui avait réintégré sa colonne au cœur même de l'_Arcadia_.

- Oui, totalement. Mais il faut y aller. Toshiro, tu pousses les systèmes de climatisation au maximum, afin qu'on ne grille pas sur pied durant cette traversée !

- A tes ordres.

Protégé par lesdits systèmes internes, le vaisseau vert plongea dans l'enfer de flammes, en plein vide sidéral.

Dans le corps de son hôte, la larve se réjouit.

« Deuxième phase du Réveil, je n'en ai jamais espéré autant ! Bientôt… ».


	5. Chapter 5

**4.**

- Dire qu'on redoutait dans un premier temps que ce ne soit la chaleur, après la surchauffe et la panne du circuit interne de climatisation, qui cause des dégâts à Toshiro et à ses sous-systèmes, soupira Clio en soufflant sur ses doigts raidis par le gel ambiant.

- Finir la traversée des Mers de Feu ne fut pas une sinécure, approuva le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en appréciant les gorgées du vin chaud. Je peux t'assurer qu'à un moment donné j'ai bien cru que c'était le vaisseau lui-même qui allait fondre comme un vulgaire morceau de chocolat !

- D'après toi, c'était pire que l'autre traversée de la galaxie de la sorcière Stanley ? questionna-t-elle.

- Ce fut différent, tout aussi ardu, mais au moins aucun sacrifice n'a été nécessaire pour que nous sortions de ces tourbillons de feu. Et j'ai effectivement à nouveau la présence d'un être malveillant, c'était lui ces flammes, j'en jurerais.

- Nous avons pesté une fois les systèmes de refroidissement internes en panne, suant sang et eau sur la dernière heure de traversée, mais que ne donnerions-nous pas à présent pour quelques flammes ! lança la blonde Kei Yuki en entrant dans l'appartement du pirate.

- Elle resserra autour d'elle l'ample fourrure qui était désormais la seule source de chaleur à un bord où la température avait chuté de façon vertigineuse.

- Finalement, lors de la dernière halte, quand nous sommes tombés sur ce carnage frais d'animaux, abattus simplement pour leurs organes reproducteurs, nous ne songions pas que prélever leur fourrure allait d'abord nous servir avant que nous les revendions au prochain Marché sur notre route !

- Cela tombe à pic, reconnut Albator. Les circuits de Toshy sont tellement ralentis par le gel qu'il ne pourra pas réactiver la climatisation, et donc à présent le chauffage, avant encore plusieurs jours. Tu as le rapport des avaries dues à la traversée des Mers de Feu ?

- Le voici, fit la première lieutenante de l'_Arcadia_ en lui tendant l'ordinateur de poche ouvert sur le listing des dommages.

- On dirait que nos organismes ont davantage souffert que le vaisseau. Le bouclier ovoïde a bien protégé les coques, ce qui en revanche a fait encore monter de quelques degrés cette affolante température, comme si nous étions dans un incubateur démesuré ! Est-ce que Doc a pu réhydrater ceux qui ont été le plus sévèrement affectés par cette épouvantable chaleur ?

- Je suis passée par l'infirmerie avant de venir te voir. Oui, il n'y a plus que deux Marins qui devraient quitter les lieux dans les heures à venir.

- On s'en tire donc à bon compte, fit Albator, non sans soulagement. On va pouvoir poursuivre notre vol tranquillement. Je vais passer ce listing en revue avec soin, ensuite je te rejoins sur la passerelle.

Kei repartie, le pirate balafré songea qu'il aurait de très loin préféré demeurer emmitouflé dans la fourrure d'un animal qui avait été une sorte d'ours aux dents de sabre plutôt que de parcourir les coursives glacée et presque verglacée de son vaisseau.

« Encore heureux que les ascenseurs fonctionnent encore. Manquerait plus que ça que de devoir emprunter les escaliers de secours ! Cette idée de tapis roulant pour l'_Atlantis_ est vraiment bonne ».

Grognant sous le poids conséquent de la peau de bête qui le protégeait davantage des courants d'air polaires que du froid, il quitta l'appartement du château arrière pour la passerelle du vaisseau vert.

* * *

« Après la foudre, une chaleur digne des enfers et enfin la morsure du gel. Le processus s'est enfin complété ! J'ai encore besoin de quelques heures pour accumuler les apports de ces trois énergies et pouvoir entamer mon développement », se réjouit Synomarielle.

Et à la surface de la graine qu'elle était, des germes apparurent.

**5.**

L'_Arcadia_ avait laissé derrière lui les Mers de Feu depuis plus d'une semaine.

Le vaisseau pirate n'avait rencontré aucun autre appareil en vol dans le no man's land traversé entre deux grandes zones galactiques et chacun avait profité et apprécié le vol sans histoire.

Kei Yuki s'approcha de son capitaine qui semblait rêver dans son fauteuil au haut montant.

- Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, on a un but de vol particulier ou bien on se fie au hasard des poussées de nos réacteurs ?

- Allons droit devant, cela nous a souvent réussi, fit Albator avec un léger sourire. D'ici peu, il y aura d'importantes décisions à prendre et chacun aura son mot à dire.

- Je crois que nous devinons tous de quoi il s'agit et effectivement nos idées sont plutôt bien arrêtées. Quoique, bien sûr, nous nous en tiendrons à ta décision, capitaine.

- Bien. Cela sera peut-être au bout du compte moins redoutable que je ne le pense…

- Ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est un nouvel ennemi ! jeta soudain la blonde en combinaison rose agréablement moulante au regard.

- C'est ça, ajoute ensuite que je ne suis de bonne composition que lorsque j'ai un os à ronger. Un os qui ressemblerait diantrement à un empire Illumidas à d'autres armadas un peu belliqueuses ? ! grinça Albator.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! lança Kei en retournant à sa console.

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent sur Clio qui tenait une bouteille de vin dans une main et un verre dans l'autre. Elle remplit le verre pour le tendre à son ami, buvant comme à son habitude quelques gorgées à même le goulot.

- Que l'espace est beau et reposant, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne connais rien de mieux que la mer d'étoiles. Mais qui sait, cela pourrait changer sous peu…

- Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. Et, pour une fois, pense à toi avant tout !

- Je saurai m'en souvenir, assura-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant à l'adresse de la Jurassienne.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres mais face au soudain haut le cœur, il préféra le reposer sur la petite table ronde près de lui.

* * *

La graine avait déjà bien germé et au bout de leur tige, les bourgeons s'étaient ouverts pour révéler une sorte de dard en leur centre et de véritables dents microscopiques tenant lieu de dents pour s'accrocher à la surface des organes pour certains, pour les pénétrer au plus profond pour d'autres.

Et Synomarielle entreprit alors ce pour quoi elle avait été programmée depuis toujours : proliférer, envahir l'organisme de son hôte, s'en nourrir, le transmuter et le détruire.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Le bouclier ovoïde de l'_Arcadia_ arrêta nettes les salves de l'escadrille de Patrouille de la planète Oréga où il s'était calé en orbite quelques heures auparavant.

- Dégagez immédiatement, intima la voix d'un des hommes des vaisseaux de protection, son casque marqué de son grade de capitaine. Oréga a juré allégeance à l'Union Galactique et nous n'avons que faire de pillards de votre engeance !

- Je n'ai nulle intention de m'attarder et encore moins de m'attaquer à vous, rétorqua sèchement mais poliment le pirate balafré. Je vous demande l'autorisation d'envoyer mes spacewolfs récolter de l'eau et acheter des fruits et des légumes à l'une de vos coopératives agricoles.

- Hors de question que nous traitions avec des pirates ! siffla en retour le capitaine d'Oréga. Désorbitez-vous et filez loin, vite, sinon ce seront nos Barges de guerre qui vous affronteront !

Albator bascula alors la communication sur leur circuit interne et sécurisé.

- Tu as évalué nos chances contre ce qu'il appelle « Barge » ?

- Oui. Elles ne feront pas le poids. Mais ça nous grillera ici et dans toute la zone galactique. Et, pour la traverser, nous avons à la fois besoin d'eau et de vivres fraîches Tout comme nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir tous les détachements de défense des planètes sur notre route !

- Il y a d'autres greniers à blé

- Quelques-uns mais comme je te l'avais détaillé, ils sont tous protégés par la Flotte de cet Union qui se met, très rapidement, en place.

- Une importante partie de l'espace s'organise, s'unifie, et pour faire front contre des attaques du type de celles des Illumidas, même si cet Union ne semble pas avoir l'intention d'intégrer la Terre en son sein vu qu'elle est si loin, j'aime assez l'idée générale, reconnut Albator. Mais, dans le cas présent, nous avons vraiment à réapprovisionner nos cales !

- Tes ordres, capitaine ? s'enquit Kei depuis sa console. Ils reviennent à l'attaque !

- Nous décrochons.

- Bien.

- Albator, nous ne pourrons pas poursuivre bien longtemps ce voyage sans provisions, sans risquer de graves soucis de santé pour l'équipage, glissa Clio qui se tenait auprès de son ami qui avait posé une main ferme sur l'une des poignées de la barre de l'_Arcadia_.

Le Grand Ordinateur projeta alors plusieurs schémas sur le grand écran de la passerelle.

- A défaut de bouclier d'invisibilité, nous pouvons rejoindre la face obscure de l'une des cinq lunes, et profiter ainsi de la rotation du satellite et d'Oréga pour envoyer nos spacewolfs, de nuit, opérer nos prélèvements et les ramener.

- Il n'était nullement – et même tout sauf cela - dans mes intentions de les voler !… Mais nous sommes des pirates, ce drapeau le proclame haut et fort et donc, il faut agir ainsi. Mon équipage prime avant tout. Je te fais confiance pour les programmations de vol des spacewolfs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va agir ainsi que le souhaite ce capitaine d'Oréga et nous allons obtenir ce pour quoi nous sommes venus.

- Bien. Kei, tu as entendu ?

- Parfaitement, Albator. Je calcule notre micro saut spatio-temporel jusqu'à l'ombre de la lune indiquée par Toshiro.

- Nouvel Union, nouvelle règles, à moi de m'y adapter pour survivre tant que nous serons dans les territoires de ses soubresauts d'existence, comme toujours !

L'_Arcadia_ disparut soudain aux yeux du capitaine d'Oréga qui soupira d'aise, ayant contrairement aux stratèges de sa hiérarchie redouté plus que tout d'un combat avec l'inquiétant vaisseau pirate !

En plusieurs allers et retours, les spacewolfs de l'_Arcadia_ avaient rapporté à ce bord le précieux chargement : des citernes d'eau potable et des containers de fruits et légumes effectivement arrachés et cueillis par les robots agricoles.

Albator fit tourner la barre avant que le vaisseau vert ne retrouve sa position prévue pour un grand saut spatio temporel.

- A toi, Toshy, pleine poussée des réacteurs !

- Tout de suite, capitaine.

Et, en quelques secondes seulement, Oréga fut loin, très loin, dans le sillage de l'_Arcadia_.

Albator s'approcha de Kei qui surveillait les coordonnées des sauts successifs.

- Tu étais bien du dernier voyage ?

- Oui, et j'ai laissé la bourse dans l'entrepôt de la coopérative agricole, la moitié de ce que nous avions obtenu de la vente des fourrures.

- Parfait. Merci à toi.

- En revanche, je doute que ceux d'Oréga t'en sachent jamais gré, capitaine !

- Aucune importance ! L'avis des autres n'a et n'aura jamais aucune importance pour moi !

Plutôt satisfait des données affichées sur l'écran central, l'_Arcadia_ parcourant la mer d'étoiles à vitesse vertigineuse, son capitaine se détendit dans son fauteuil.

- Comme d'hab., Toshy : fonce droit devant nous !

- Selon ton bon plaisir.

* * *

La nuit chronologique de vigueur à bord de l'_Arcadia_, il n'y avait plus d'éveillé que la personne de garde sur la passerelle, ainsi que bien évidemment Toshiro.

Mais il y avait longtemps aussi que l'Ame du vaisseau ne suivait plus pas à pas les déambulations de son ami. D'ailleurs, en pleine vérification de ses systèmes et de l'entièreté des ordinateurs du vaisseau après les épreuves du feu et de la glace après le départ de l'Ilot, Toshiro n'avait guère de ses bips à accorder aux errances d'un pirate qui n'était plus, à sa propre ignorance, entièrement lui-même.

Sortant d'un cauchemar, Albator était encore demeuré un moment à s'agiter dans son lit, ayant l'impression que cette fois c'était sa propre température corporelle qui atteignait des sommets, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait tout bonnement imploser !

Une douche glacée l'avait à peine rafraîchi et s'était tout juste enveloppé dans sa cape noire et sang qu'il s'était dirigé vers l'un des entrepôts de vivres récemment rapportées d'Oréga.

Sa langue était sèche, ses sens en feu et son cerveau tout bonnement en ébullition. D'ordinaire, une lampée du vin de la réserve de Clio ou quelques rasades du red bourbon d'un certain Octodian lui remettaient toujours le cœur et l'esprit en place, mais là, de façon totalement incongrue, il avait une impérieuse envie d'un autre liquide !

Premier surpris, mais pas vraiment en état de réfléchir, de même se rendre compte de son déplacement d'automate, ou de somnambule, le pirate balafré s'était retrouvé à sa propre surprise devant des galons d'eau potable et cela l'avait fait saliver comme jamais !

Et, sans réfléchir, réagissant juste au soudain besoin impérieux de son corps, il ouvrit le robinet du galon le plus proche et but de l'eau, encore et encore.

« Moi, boire de l'eau ! Encore heureux que là personne ne me voit, sinon j'y perdrais mon prestige ! ».

Mais ce fut néanmoins sa soif à peine étanchée en dépit de toute l'eau ingurgitée que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ regagna tout aussi discrètement son appartement pour y finir la nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Non sans surprise, Kei avait entendu l'étrange créature de Jura s'annoncer à sa cabine.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? s'enquit cette dernière.

- Pas du tout. Je me préparais du thé, tu en veux une tasse ?

- Sans façon. Je reconnais que ce breuvage n'est pas mauvais, mais il ne me tente pas un instant.

Clio prit place dans le salon, acceptant en revanche les cookies encore chauds.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire que tu t'es totalement intégrée à l'équipage, reprit la jeune femme blonde puisque sa visiteuse n'entamait pas la conversation et semblait même embarrassée ! Je peux dire au nom de tous que nous t'apprécions.

- C'est vous qui m'avez accueillie.

- Et pour ce que tu as fait à notre capitaine, nous t'en serons éternellement reconnaissants…

- Il ne va pas bien ! siffla alors la Jurassienne.

Kei esquissa un sourire un peu triste.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne va pas bien, cela n'est un secret pour personne. Mais, avant ton arrivée, on ne le voyait pratiquement plus et si on arrivait à lui tirer une phrase par semaine, que ça concerne ou non l'_Arcadia_, c'était un miracle.

- Il ne va pas bien, insista Clio. Il a changé. Il change, rectifia-t-elle encore.

- Oui, il n'a pas trop l'air dans son assiette ces derniers jours, admit la blonde lieutenante. Mais comme il n'ira pas de son propre chef auprès du Doc, il faut juste attendre que ça passe. C'est toujours ainsi que cela a fonctionné. Ne t'inquiète donc pas !

- Il est différent, protesta encore Clio. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal.

- Oh, je t'assure qu'il ne faut pas trop prendre garde au caractère de cochon de notre capitaine, ne put s'empêcher de glousser Kei. Tu as beau être de nous tous celle qui passe le plus de temps avec lui, tu es loin d'avoir pu faire le tour de sa personnalité. Là, il est en phase « je m'isole et je ne cause guère », c'est très habituel, crois-moi ! Et s'il nous couvait quelque chose, il finira bien par atterrir à son corps défendant à l'Infirmerie. En attendant, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Je crains que même toi, il ne te rejette si tu avais le malheur de trop le harceler !

- Je pourrais lire dans ses pensées.

- Tu en es capable ? !

- Je peux beaucoup de choses, murmura doucement la Jurassienne. Je n'ai juste jamais eu à faire montre de mes capacités jusqu'ici. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas à y recourir à ce bord puisque je n'ai rien à redouter, de qui que ce soit !

- Je te déconseille d'en user sur Albator, fit encore Kei. Même si je suppose que tu es arrivée à un haut niveau de contrôle des autres esprits et qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ton intrusion, il ne te la pardonnerait jamais !

- Voilà bien pourquoi je m'en garderai bien ! se récria Clio, une légère rougeur aux joues, offusquée par ce que la blonde humaine avait insinué ! Mais j'aimerais que tu réalises qu'Albator n'est plus vraiment le même… Et je ressens une telle angoisse en moi que ça ne peut qu'être grave !

Kei se resservit de thé et rapporta une nouvelle fournée de cookies.

- Je reconnais aussi que le capitaine a une propension naturelle à se ficher dans des ennuis sans nom, mais là je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu l'atteindre depuis toutes ces semaines. Et ce ne serait pas davantage sur l'Ilot qu'il aurait pu courir le moindre danger ou provoquer ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'une catastrophe ! Comme je te le disais : il doit juste couver quelque chose, ça passera tout seul, ou ça empirera. De toute façon, nous sommes là. Mais il ne fera pas appel à nous. Ne t'étonne donc pas s'il rentre dans sa coquille comme jamais.

- D'accord, céda alors la Jurassienne. Après tout, tu le connais depuis tellement longtemps. Et moi seulement une année. Tu ne peux qu'avoir raison. Désolée de t'avoir dérangée.

- J'ai apprécié ta venue. Après tout, avec Masu, nous sommes les seules filles du bord !

A un petit rire de Clio, Kei sut qu'elle l'avait amusée en l'assimilant à une « fille ».

* * *

Après avoir vidé son estomac du peu qu'il contenait, Albator demeura encore un moment au-dessus de la cuvette, redoutant les derniers spasmes qui lui tordaient les entrailles, sachant qu'un ultime renvoi était encore possible, et se révélant en sus être le plus douloureux et le plus conséquent.

Cette fois, il n'en fut rien et un calme plutôt trompeur parut revenir au niveau de son ventre. Il se rinça la bouche et avala un cachet pour se remettre le cœur à l'endroit avant de quitter la salle d'eau.

« Alors soit Masu a perdu ses talents de cuisinière, soit c'est mon estomac qui ne supporte plus ses plats ».

Bien que ne passant que devant les portes entrouvertes de la salle à manger, rien que de percevoir l'odeur caractéristique de la viande grillée le fit retourner au pas de course au cabinet de toilette, mais ne pouvant plus que recracher un peu de bile et quelques particules verdâtres.

* * *

Dans une longue robe bleue ciel, Clio s'était installée sur une banquette, face à la grande baie qui offrait une vue de toute beauté sur l'espace que traversait l'_Arcadia_.

« Une mer d'or », songea-t-elle alors que phénomène galactophysique réel ou sorte d'illusion d'optique, on avait l'impression que le vaisseau se déplaçait dans des volutes dorée impalpables et en mouvements ondoyants perpétuels.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, jetant un coup d'œil vers le court couloir menant à la salle de bain où son ami passait de plus en plus de temps à chaque jour qui passait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? Je ressens des troubles dans ta personnalité. Je sais qu'elle est agitée, noire, en déséquilibre – et ce au quotidien, mais c'est désormais différent et je suis incapable de l'analyser ! ».

Dotée d'une infinie patience, Clio s'en tint à sa ligne de conduite : attendre et observer.

Sortant de la baignoire ronde creusée dans le sol de la salle de bain et imitant de la roche volcanique, contrairement à ses habitudes, Albator contempla longuement son reflet dans le grand miroir.

Bien que l'éclairage du bord n'ait rien à voir avec, même de très loin, avec le plus froid des soleils, les bancs solaires compensaient pour certains, conseillés même par le Doc afin de donner un coup de chaleur bienvenu aux organismes, ce que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ évitait pour sa part. Mais l'absence d'un véritable bain de soleil n'expliquait pas l'impression qu'il avait que son épiderme pâlissait graduellement. Une sensation renforcée par les veines plus prononcées qu'à l'accoutumée, saillantes et dilatées presque, mais non pas bleutées mais tirant légèrement sur le vert qui après avoir parcouru ses mains et ses bras commençaient à se voir au bas du cou.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait bien grave. Il y a intérêt à ce que cela ne s'étende pas davantage sinon ça finirait par m'obliger par aller traîner du côté de l'Infirmerie, et ça ce n'est pas une option envisageable ! Ca ferait bien trop plaisir à ce barbu bedonnant ! ».

Haussant légèrement les épaules, il entreprit de se sécher machinalement, ne jetant plus de regard au miroir et s'étant détourné ne pouvant remarquer la très pâle tache verte qui s'était formée au creux de ses reins.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était venu retrouver celle qui était devenue sa confidente privilégiée pour passer la soirée avec elle, détendu, vêtu de blanc sous une longue veste d'intérieur croisée d'un noir de suie, le foulard rouge mettant une touche de couleur à sa mise.

Masu avait apporté le plat du soir et une fois la cloche soulevée, si Clio avait avalé quelques bouchées pour l'accompagner et lui faire plaisir, il avait pour sa part repoussé la viande de l'assiette pour ne manger que les légumes.

- Mais tu es un carnivore né ! protesta la Jurassienne.

- Pour le moment, ça me brûle l'estomac, argua-t-il, sans mentir, des douleurs désagréables lui déchirant le ventre en cet instant même, mais qu'il pouvait encore réfréner et dissimuler.

- Et mon vin, il ne te plaît pas ? se plaignit-elle, réellement chagrinée.

- Je le dégusterai plus tard, tenta-t-il encore d'éluder, premier surpris de ne désirer à nouveau qu'un verre d'eau fraîche !

« Non, je ne vais pas devenir sobre, pas à mon âge, ce serait la fin des haricots ! »

Bien qu'il tente de faire bonne figure, que son interlocutrice fasse mine de rien, ils n'ignoraient nullement se mentir mutuellement. Et tous deux savaient que ce petit jeu n'allait plus durer bien longtemps.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Comme chaque matin, au saut du lit, Albator avait cherché du regard la silhouette longiligne d'une Jurassienne au teint blême et à l'interminable chevelure bleu marine déjà occupée à se nourrir d'alcool dans leur salon. Mais selon ses nouvelles habitudes, elle s'était retirée dans la pièce qui lui avait été spécialement aménagée à bord de l'_Arcadia _: avec des plantes récoltées au gré des voyages, et les huiles essentielles de nectar pur qu'elle faisait brûler avec parcimonie et passion quand elle souhaitait méditer.

« Tu es bien soucieuse, Clio. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour moi ? ».

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ prit alors tout son temps pour ses ablutions avant d'enfiler sa tenue habituelle noire et d'agrafer sa cape toute aussi sombre doublée de rouge, avant de finir en bouclant le ceinturon des armes autour de ses hanches.

- Une nouvelle journée, sans aucun intérêt, sans aucun but. Le temps de la décision de tout arrêter est proche… marmonna-t-il après un brossage de crinière qui l'avait davantage mise en bataille qu'autre chose !

- Non, tout va changer, je suis là, j'ai pris le contrôle et je compte bien le conserver !

Le pirate balafré tressaillit, ayant pivoté sur lui-même, certain d'avoir entendu une voix féminine, mais n'ayant aucune interlocutrice, et surtout ayant eu la certitude que ces mots avaient en réalité uniquement résonnés dans sa tête – comme lors de ses entretiens avec son amie Jurassienne.

- Qui es-tu ? Et où es-tu ?

- Je suis Synomarielle et je suis en toi !

- Je n'autorise personne à me squatter !

- C'est un peu tard pour me ficher dehors. D'ailleurs, il a longtemps que je suis là, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Je ne veux rien savoir du tout grinça Albator… Je suppose que ces altérations physiques récentes sont de ton fait ?

- Et c'est loin d'être fini, ricana Synomarielle. Tu peux encore t'attendre à quelques surprises dans les jours à venir.

- Certainement pas. Je vais te trouver et te déloger vite fait… Je dois juste me débrouiller pour que le Doc ne soit pas dans son Infirmerie le temps que j'utilise son imagerie médicale… Toshy, tu pourras t'en occuper, enfin l'occuper je veux dire ?

- Comme tu voudras, mais à mon avis tu devrais plutôt aller le voir directement, il saura bien mieux quoi faire, conseilla le Grand Ordinateur.

- Qu'il garde bien ses doigts loin de moi. Je suis bien assez grand que pour pouvoir me débarrasser d'un parasite sans lui. Oh oui, je sais botter le cul aux parasites comme personne.

- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir avec moi, gloussa encore Synomarielle. Allez, je te laisse encore un peu tes illusions, ensuite je passerai à la phase finale de mon développement, c'est-à-dire la fin du tien !

Le pirate balafré marmonna entre ses dents, considérant de fait avec désagrément les plaques d'un vert extrêmement pâle qui s'étaient encore agrandies sur ses mains et il s'empressa d'enfiler ses gants.

* * *

Alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au niveau du pont où se trouvait l'Infirmerie et que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'en approchait, Toshiro déclencha les sirènes d'alarme d'un entrepôt contigu à la salle des machines, bloquant les portes de l'intérieur et toutes les communications à ce niveau afin qu'aucun membre d'équipage ne puisse savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement dans cette zone du vaisseau.

Esquissant un sourire, Albator vit Doc Ban quitter l'Infirmerie avec deux assistants, son matériel de soins d'urgence et dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il allait trouver emportant aussi une civière autopropulsée.

- Je n'ai besoin que de quelques minutes, Toshy. Occupe-le.

- Tu auras tout le temps nécessaire, assura son ami électronique avec toujours autant de désapprobation dans la voix.

- Ca ira très vite, je t'assure.

Les caméras désactivées, ce fut le plus tranquillement du monde qu'Albator put rentrer dans l'Infirmerie.

- Tu m'actives l'imagerie médicale, pria-t-il tout en se dévêtant pour s'allonger sur la table d'examen.

Il eut la nette sensation d'entendre la mystérieuse Synomarielle rire en lui mais il la chassa rapidement, attendant que Toshiro lui projette sur écrans le résultat du test.

- C'était une fausse alerte, à la salle des machines, renseigna la lieutenante de l'_Arcadia_ quand son capitaine arriva sur la passerelle. Soit une défaillance du système de sécurité, soit un dysfonctionnement des communications internes. J'ai demandé à Toshiro de faire un check-up de ses fonctions afin d'en isoler la raison et d'y remédier.

- L'essentiel est qu'il n'y ait eu aucune catastrophe. Cela aura été au final un bon exercice pour notre ventripotent Doc et ses infirmiers !

- Ajoute que tu as imaginé ce test surprise avec Toshy et Ban va la trouver très mauvaise ! remarqua Kei.

- Je n'avouerai jamais rien et tu le sais très bien, persifla-t-il. Alors, nous sommes en approche de l'Araignée ?

- Oui, cet énorme astéroïde qui tournoie sur son propre axe pourrait causer quelques soucis vu que pour sortir de cette zone galactique, et en évitant soigneusement les couloirs de navigation, nous devons longer la ceinture de météores dont elle est issue.

- Une petite navigation en manuel pourrait s'avérer intéressante… Continue tes relevés, cette Araignée ayant une fâcheuse tendance à s'emballer, elle pourrait nous donner du fil à retordre pour passer sans nous faire heurter et proprement écrabouiller !

Dans le relatif silence de la passerelle où les techniciens vaquaient à leurs propres occupations, l'esprit du pirate balafré en était bien loin, complètement absent, ne songeant qu'à ce que l'imagerie médicale lui avait renvoyé : à savoir un véritable réseau végétal à l'intérieur de son corps, qui partant de sa moelle épinière semblait avoir remplacé veines et artères, et qui continuait de se développer.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Bien qu'elle soit encore très éloignée, la masse de l'Araignée était bien visible, de la taille d'une dizaine de gros soleils, et même à l'œil nu on pouvait distinguer sa lente rotation.

- L'espace étant infini, pourquoi passer juste ici ? questionna Clio qui se tenait sur la passerelle.

- Comme te dire, commença Kei. Voilà : nous suivons depuis plusieurs jours un couloir de navigation qui se trouve en plein milieu d'autres très fréquentés. Notre couloir est désert, à cause de l'Araignée justement, et les navigateurs « normaux » l'évitent soigneusement ! Donc, on va dire que nous sommes cernés par les couloirs bien que la zone spatiale semble déserte autour de nous. Et pour sortir de ce véritable entonnoir, nous devons passer entre deux pattes de l'Araignée, tout en évitant les tourbillons du champ d'astéroïdes qui aux coordonnées de ce passage sont particulièrement instables. Mais c'est loin d'être la navigation la plus délicate que nous ayons eu à mener.

La jeune femme en rose eut une sorte de clin d'œil à l'adresse de la Jurassienne.

- Tu n'es pas venue ici pour te renseigner sur notre vol, reprit-elle. Tu sais très bien que tu peux t'en remettre entièrement à notre trio infernal : le capitaine, Toshiro et moi ! Et d'entrée, tu as bien vu qu'il n'était pas ici… Tes pouvoirs doivent sûrement pouvoir te souffler où il se trouve ! ?

- Je n'use pas de mes dons naturels. Comme il ne m'a pas parlé d'une inspection de l'_Arcadia_ pour tromper l'ennui, s'il n'est ni à l'appartement ni ici, il ne peut que se trouver auprès de Toshiro. J'attendrai donc qu'il ait fini.

Clio posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kei.

- As-tu réfléchi à ce que je te confiais l'autre jour au sujet d'Albator ?

- Il paraît toujours aussi mal, mais rien ne le fera aller consulter Ban contre son gré ! Et même si ce dernier se présentait à son appartement, il pourrait attendre debout et voir blanchir sa barbe avant de pouvoir en franchir le seuil – voilà pourquoi il n'a fait ce standing que deux fois !

Kei fronça les sourcils, de l'incompréhension et de la préoccupation dans ses prunelles marron.

- Bien que tu m'aies dit qu'il ne mangeait plus grand-chose ne justifie pas cette spectaculaire perte de poids, déjà qu'il n'est pas bien épais. Il est évident aussi qu'il ressent de sévères douleurs internes qui l'épuisent. Et après avoir été pâle comme un mort, il a le teint complètement brouillé et maladif.

- Nous n'avons plus trinqué une seule fois depuis que j'ai senti ce changement en lui. Il est vert, glapit presque Clio.

- C'est ce qui nous arrive quand nous passons notre temps à rejeter le contenu de notre estomac, remarqua Kei non sans pertinence.

- Il est, vraiment, vert, insista la Jurassienne avant de comprendre que Kei venait de l'oublier pour ne se concentrer à nouveau sur la navigation et elle se retira dans le doux bruissement de sa longue robe prune.

* * *

De fait face à la colonne abritant l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_, son capitaine n'était pas resté longtemps debout, se laissant glisser au sol pour s'asseoir, dos à une paroi.

- Alors, Toshy, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur ce truc qui est en train de m'envahir de l'intérieur ?

- J'ai fouillé toutes mes bases d'archives, j'ai parcouru tous les fichiers des ordinateurs de bases spatiales et autres vaisseaux croisés dont j'ai piraté les systèmes et extrait les données – mais rien qui ne corresponde à ton parasite. Il y a des milliers de rapports sur des parasitages d'individus par d'autres individus… Mais ce qui t'arrive… Rien ne recoupe ce que l'imagerie médicale a révélé.

Albator serra les poings, ce qui lui fit mal et comprendre qu'une ou plusieurs veinules gonflées à l'extrême avaient éclaté et que le sang suintait sous ses gants.

- Des faisceaux sanguins devenus des faisceaux végétaux, enfin c'est ce que donne à penser leur couleur verte. Des organes soit entourés d'une gangue de fibres soit pénétrés au plus profond par ce qui ressemble à une plante carnivore. Et je ne parle pas de ces plaques d'un vert extrêmement pâle qui recouvrent désormais presque entièrement ton corps.

- Il va me falloir me débarrasser de Synomarielle, comme je le lui ai annoncé ! rugit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Et comment ? Tu vas picoler au désherbant, à l'herbicide ou autre défoliant ?

- Si c'était mon seul recours : oui !

- Vas voir Doc Ban !

- Comme s'il en savait plus que toi, fit alors Albator, avec résignation. Continue tes recherches, pour ma part je dois juste tenir jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce qui m'arrive et que tu fournisses le processus de médication à Ban !

- Comment tu te sens ? s'alarma Toshiro.

- Je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir la force de me relever. Cette chose, Synomarielle, me pompe de l'intérieur le peu d'énergie qui me reste. Cette étrange cohabitation me donne des visions, mais je ne peux que les attribuer à la faim qui me dévore et que je ne peux assouvir, à ma faiblesse générale.

- Quelles hallucinations ?

- Des vaisseaux, différents, une multitude de vaisseaux. Des plantes, à l'infini, et la folle et absolue intuition qu'elles sont liées aux Illumidas…

- J'ai effectivement capté un échange, peu après ta seconde capture. Il se disait que tu étais une bombe à retardement, que les Illumidas t'avaient fait quelque chose… Mais comme Ban n'avait rien trouvé en toi, j'ai classé cette info. Je me trompais, semble-t-il ! Je n'aurais pas dû, tout est de ma faute…

- Aucune importance. Et tu ne peux que te tromper. Si Ban n'a rien trouvé, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien, quoi qu'ait affirmé Synomarielle en révélant qu'elle était là depuis des années ! Bon, assez affabulé et discouru en rond pour ce jour, comme depuis avant-hier. J'ai une Araignée à qui passer entre les pattes !

- Je suis prêt à t'assister, mon ami.

- Mais, j'y compte bien ! sourit Albator.

* * *

Clio jeta un regard préoccupé à son ami qui s'était précipité vers le cabinet de toilette avant même d'avoir touché à l'assiette de dîner.

- Tu es vert… remarqua-t-elle.

- Ca arrive généralement aux êtres humains quand ils gerbent, tenta encore de louvoyer Albator.

- Tu es, vraiment, vert, insista Clio.

- Et toi, tu auras les joues rouges si tu continues à commenter chacune de mes attitudes, gronda soudain le pirate balafré. Bonne soirée, Clio ! jeta-t-il en se retirant.

« Je dois préparer la venue de ma Reine. J'ai été programmée pour la protéger. On devait m'implanter dans le corps des ennemis à sa hauteur pour les détruire avant même la première rencontre. Les Illumidas l'ont réalisé avec cet hôte, mais sans savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ! Le hasard fait effectivement bien les choses ! Mon parasitage n'est pas complet, mais j'ai suffisamment d'ascendant sur ce corps pour le diriger. A moi d'agir ! ».

Synomarielle relâcha alors une flopée de toxines dans le corps de celui qui l'hébergeait et ses bourgeons dentés – toujours avant-garde du parasitage végétal - se rapprochèrent encore lentement de son cœur qui était le dernier organe à perforer, pour se nourrir, et causer la mort de l'hôte.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

La nuit chronologique du bord était bien avancée et si l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ ne dormait pas, il en était de même pour son capitaine.

Albator avait passé en revue les rapports de navigation de Kei – ce dont il s'était plutôt désintéressé les derniers jours – et il avait pu se faire une idée précise de la position de son vaisseau, ainsi que de l'Araignée et du champ d'astéroïdes.

- Alors, c'est bon ? interrogea Synomarielle.

- C'est parfait, répondit mécaniquement le pirate balafré. L'Araignée a entamé une rotation plus rapide car les éruptions du soleil qu'elle nous cache de sa masse la stimulent comme jamais. Pour un astéroïde aussi démesuré, elle est rapide et précipiter l'_Arcadia_ droit sur une de ses pattes ne lui laissera aucune chance.

- En ce cas, pourquoi attendre ?

- Et toi, pourquoi vouloir te défaire d'un vaisseau qui t'est totalement étranger ? Je sais ce que tu m'as dit sur le rôle pour lequel tu as été génétiquement programmée. Mais qui t'assure que j'aurais obligatoirement fait obstacle à ta Reine ?

Synomarielle éclata de rire, ce qui secoua douloureusement le corps de son hôte qu'elle avait presque totalement envahi, ne faisant donc plus qu'un avec lui.

- Parce que toi aussi, tu es programmé pour t'opposer aux armadas qui menacent tes coins d'univers chéris. Et bien que la Terre soit une planète poubelle, elle est très importante pour ma Reine. Je ferai donc ce que j'ai à faire, moi aussi : faire disparaître la menace avant même qu'elle n'existe ! Et maintenant, au lieu de palabrer et de perdre du temps, vas écraser l'_Arcadia_ sur l'Araignée !

- Tout de suite, obtempéra Albator en quittant son bureau.

Passant devant la chambre de Clio, qui en laissait toujours la porte ouverte, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

La Jurassienne avait beau n'avoir besoin que de très peu de temps de sommeil, et ce de façon non régulière, elle n'avait pratiquement pas cessé de veiller depuis qu'elle avait perçu sans comprendre l'éclosion de Synomarielle, aussi avait-elle fini par s'endormir profondément.

Le regard totalement vide d'Albator considéra un moment la fine silhouette de Clio avant de sortir de l'appartement pour se diriger vers la passerelle.

- Il y aurait un problème que je n'aurais pas détecté ? s'enquit Toshiro alors que l'ascenseur remontait la tour de commandement du vaisseau vert.

- Non, aucun souci. J'ai juste envie de guider l'_Arcadia_ en manuel. Laisse m'en l'entier contrôle !

- A cette heure de la nuit ? ! se récria l'Ordinateur. Vu ce que tu m'as confié quant à ton épuisement, tu devrais plutôt retourner te coucher !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! gronda Albator en retour.

- Hum, est-ce toi, ou cette chose dans ton corps ? glissa Toshiro avec intuition.

- Elle s'appelle Synomarielle, ne sois pas inconvenant, je te prie !

- Comme tu voudras, céda son ami électronique en mettant fin à la discussion.

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se raidit un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? jeta-t-il à l'adresse de deux Marins.

- Le régulateur de secours de la console radar a lâché en fin d'après-midi. Nous finissons de le remplacer.

- Vous le ferez demain, dégagez ! aboya le pirate balafré.

- Mais on a presque fini.

- Foutez le camp !

- Heu, vous êtes sûr que ça va, capitaine ?

Sifflant d'exaspération, Albator dégaina son gravity saber et abattit les deux hommes, se saisissant de la barre après avoir manuelle poussé les réacteurs à leur pleine puissance.

« J'en étais sûr », songea Toshiro qui avait basculé depuis quelques instants sur un autre canal de communication.

* * *

- Il a… quoi ? ! glapit Kei.

- Albator a détourné l'_Arcadia_ pour le faire foncer droit sur l'Araignée. Impact dans treize minutes, renseigna Toshiro.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau ? s'étonna-t-elle tout en bondissant hors de son lit, parfaitement tirée du sommeil, et s'habillant rapidement.

- Tu dois d'abord l'arrêter. Si je lui bloque l'accès aux commandes, il est tout à fait capable de chercher et de trouver autre chose, le temps que tu atteignes la passerelle. Plus la sophistication et l'automatisation sont grandes, plus fragiles sont souvent les défenses, surtout internes.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il peut bidouiller les fils de l'_Arcadia_ comme ceux de la plus pourrie des guimbardes ?

Le silence du Grand Ordinateur fut la plus éloquente des réponses !

La blonde lieutenante de l'_Arcadia_ fixa le ceinturon à sa taille et considéra un long moment son pistolaser avant de le glisser dans l'étui.

- Réveille Ban, on risque d'avoir besoin de lui ! lança-t-elle.

L'écran de décompte de l'écran transparent indiquait sept minutes avant l'impact, et en dessous un signal renseignait que les systèmes anti-collision étaient toujours bien désactivés.

Avec une totale indifférence, Albator observa sur le grand écran les images relayées par les caméras extérieures, l'Araignée dangereusement proche et immense !

- Six minutes, murmura-t-il.

Un léger glissement trahit l'ouverture des portes de la passerelle et il tourna la tête, ses doigts se posant sur la crosse du cosmogun pour dégommer l'intrus.

Mais son propre pistolaser déjà à la main, Kei pressa la détente à deux reprises.

- Je suis désolée, Toshiro, mais tu sais que je n'aurais eu aucune chance d'être la plus rapide si nous avions dégainé face à face.

- Je ne l'ignore pas…

- Dépêche-toi de reprendre le contrôle, poursuivit-elle tout en s'approchant du corps étendu au sol.

- Je nous aurai mis à distance de sécurité d'ici trois minutes, assura Toshiro. Ban vient d'arriver au niveau de la passerelle.

A la stupéfaction de Kei qui avait presque rangé l'arme dans son étui, son capitaine tenta encore de se relever, ce qui tenait quasiment de l'inconcevable.

- Tu le payeras, d'une manière ou d'une autre, rugit-il, d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Sans le moindre état d'âme, Kei visa à nouveau le pirate balafré et tira à bout portant.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Non sans horreur, Ban avait comparé les relevés pris par Toshiro seulement trois jours plus tôt, avaient ceux datant de quelques minutes seulement.

- A présent son corps est complètement envahi par cette chose ! Ses organes sont entourés par un réseau de fibres végétales et le dard de cette fleur fait pression sur le muscle cardiaque. Si on n'avait pas enrayé, semble-t-il, le développement de cette Synomarielle, elle l'aurait transpercé avant l'aube !

- Il fait glacial ici, souffla Kei en claquant des dents.

- Ce truc est végétal, le froid le stoppe, comme je viens de le dire. Mais ce n'est qu'un moyen dérisoire pour le combattre. Cette chose est intelligente, elle risque de s'adapter et de reprendre sa mortelle progression.

- Que vas-tu faire pour l'en débarrasser, Doc ? questionna Clio.

Le bedonnant médecin barbu eut un profond soupir d'impuissance.

- Que veux-tu donc que je fasse ? se lamenta Ban. Que je lui envoie du désherbant, de l'herbicide ou du défoliant via intraveineuse ? !

- Albator avait déjà dit qu'il était prêt à carburer à tout cela si ça pouvait faire crever cette plante, fit amèrement Toshiro. Ce n'est évidemment pas une option envisageable. Et même dans ses délires les plus barges, il n'aurait pas non plus songé à extraire ce truc de sa chair à coups de scalpel – enfin, je suppose… !

- Il faut pourtant bien que cette chose meure ! se récria Kei alors que le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ les faisait sortir de la salle glacée où il avait isolé son patient.

- Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord savoir ce qu'est Synomarielle, et depuis tous les jours où je planche sur le sujet, je n'ai toujours pas l'ombre d'un indice, avoua Toshiro. Et comme l'a souligné Doc, il y a intérêt de ne pas traîner sinon cette créature serait bien capable de trouver la parade au froid de cette pièce, et là je ne donne plus cher de la vie d'Albator !

Faisant montre pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à bord de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du stress, Clio avait presque bu d'un trait les trois quarts d'une bouteille de saké.

- Je n'étais pas là, à l'époque, mais d'après vos propos, à Albator et toi, Toshy, cette Synomarielle serait là depuis la guerre contre ces Illumidas, fit-elle en rompant un pesant silence où personne n'osait se regarder, l'Ordinateur lui-même n'émettant aucun cliquetis ou lueur depuis sa salle. Il doit bien rester des vestiges de leur invasion. Si on pouvait…

De la tête, Kei approuva, ainsi que Toshiro d'un sifflement.

- Oui, il est possible que des épaves traînent encore, murmura la jeune femme blonde.

- Et j'ai encore dans mes mémoires l'emplacement des stations militaires spatiales et terrestres – j'ai extrait ces infos de leur base sur la Terre. Je vais chercher où se trouvait la station la plus proche de nos coordonnées actuelles et si j'y capte un écho, je nous y dirigerai. Mais je doute qu'on arrive à tomber sur des systèmes encore en état, du premier coup en sus.

- En attendant, Ban, comment vas-tu t'occuper d'Albator ? s'enquit Kei.

Le médecin repoussa de la main l'épaisse frange qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du visage.

- Hormis surveiller que cette Synomarielle ne se ranime pas, je me sens bien démunis, souffla Ban. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire. J'ai prélevé un échantillon de la fleur, je vais voir si les appareils de mon labo peuvent me sortir des informations, au minimum biologiques, sur sa nature… Dis donc, Kei, au passage, tu étais obligée de lui décocher trois décharges paralysantes ? Une seule aurait amplement suffi à le sonner pour des heures !

- Toshiro m'ayant avertie que cette plante envahissante avait pris le contrôle, je n'ai voulu courir aucun risque d'entrée. Je n'imaginais d'ailleurs pas qu'il pourrait encore bouger après deux tirs.

- Entre les secousses de tes tirs et les ravages de Synomarielle, il n'est pas près de sortir du coma. Je suis surpris qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps au vu de ce qu'elle a fait à son organisme !

- Non, il n'a pas lutté autant qu'il l'aurait dû, le contredit sèchement Toshiro. L'Albator d'il y a seulement deux ou trois ans aurait résisté de toutes ses forces et il aurait réussi à le faire plus de temps. Là, son sort lui importait bien peu et il a laissé Synomarielle l'envahir, j'en suis certain ! Par contre, s'il avait deviné ses intentions envers le vaisseau, il se serait un peu plus rebellé… Et, au réveil, il ne se pardonnera pas de sitôt le meurtre de ces deux Marins !

- Il n'était pas lui-même, glissa Kei. Dans un autre cas figure, je n'aurais jamais pointé mon arme sur lui !

- Je doute que cela l'apaise.

A un signal de son beeper, Ban se leva de la table.

- Les ampoules de composés minéraux sont prêtes. Je vais tâcher de rééquilibrer, au moins un peu, son équilibre interne. Mais tout ce que j'envoie par perfusions est absorbé par Synomarielle. Il faut impérativement la détruire pour qu'un quelconque traitement puisse avoir une chance d'agir.

- Kei, Clio, retournez donc prendre un peu de repos. Pendant ce temps, je nous sors de la zone de l'Araignée. En milieu de matinée, j'ose espérer que je nous aurai trouvé un cap.

- Ne traîne pas, Professeur ! gronda Doc Ban. Je ne sais pas combien, mais Albator n'a pas beaucoup de temps vu l'agressivité de cette plante invasive !

- J'ai le souvenir d'une station bibliothèque, murmura Kei.

- En effet ! approuva Toshiro, avec un sursaut. Leurs archives. Si elle n'est pas trop loin, si elle n'a pas été rasée, je nous y emmènerai. Je vous en dirai plus une fois les informations recoupées.

La réunion terminée, Kei était retournée à sa cabine pour y finir la nuit, ayant cependant proposé à Clio de lui tenir compagnie, ou inversement, mais la Jurassienne avait décliné l'offre.

Insensible au froid, irradiant de lumière, elle était retournée dans la salle d'isolement, au chevet de son ami.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

La station bibliothèque qui avait servi d'archives colossales aux Illumidas au temps de leur emprise sur de nombreuses zones galactiques dérivait, éventrée, de nombreux niveaux totalement détruits, ne donnant bien évidemment plus aucun signe d'activité.

Depuis la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Clio et Kei la dévoraient du regard bien qu'elles devinent déjà la vérité.

- Alors, Toshiro ? lança la jeune femme blonde.

- Comme c'était à prévoir, il n'y a absolument rien à tirer de cette base spatiale. Elle est complètement désactivée.

- Et si on lui transmet de l'énergie ?

- Ce serait en pure perte, Kei, les systèmes ont été bien trop endommagés que pour pouvoir à nouveau se connecter entre eux.

- Je peux tenter une sortie en scaphandre, insista-t-elle, avec un décodeur portable.

- Tu ne tireras rien de ces ordinateurs, les mémoires se sont vidées. Nous avons fait tout ce trajet pour rien.

- Une semaine de perdue, soupira alors Clio. Il faut absolument que la prochaine soit la bonne.

- Je le sais aussi bien que toi, reprit Toshiro. Ban vient d'enregistrer son rapport du jour et il semble que le froid semble ne plus faire autant d'effet à Synomarielle qui s'agite de plus en plus.

- Elle est en train d'épuiser le corps qui l'abrite, remarqua sombrement Kei.

- Vu que son but est de le tuer, je ne crois pas que cela la gêne, grommela la Jurassienne. Cette plante parasitaire a été implantée pour une mission suicide et elle la remplira jusqu'au bout.

- Je suis un peu surprise que les Illumidas aient disposé d'une arme aussi terrible et ne s'en soient jamais servis, remarqua Kei en réfléchissant à haute voix. Et je ne comprends pas davantage qu'ils ne l'aient pas activée quand ils détenaient Albator dans leur hôpital.

- Leur plan était beaucoup plus vicieux, compléta l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Il leur importait beaucoup moins de venir à bout d'Albator sous leurs yeux que d'avoir la certitude que cette chose se réveille à l'improviste et le détruise. Par contre, la façon dont cette Synomarielle a agi ne ressemble pas à une tactique Illumidas… c'est plus sournois que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer contre nous…

- C'est très féminin ! siffla soudain Clio.

- Où allons-nous à présent, Toshy ? demanda Kei.

- Nous poursuivons sur notre route. Nous sommes à quatre jours de Goron, la planète aux anneaux croisés. Les Illumidas y avaient établi un de leurs principaux hôpitaux. Et selon mes informations, Goron étant hors des couloirs navigations, il y est possible qu'il soit uniquement désaffecté, sans avoir subi des dégâts autres que ceux du temps.

- Tant que Ban contrôle Synomarielle, tout ira relativement bien, conclut Kei. Allons donc à Goron.

- C'est donc à ça que tu ressembles…

* * *

Plutôt surpris, Albator considéra un moment la souche noire aux racines enchevêtrée qui était à ses pieds.

- A quoi t'attendais-tu donc ? Contrairement à ce que vous les humains n'arrêtez pas de répéter : la taille n'a aucune importance. D'ailleurs, cette apparence n'est qu'une projection délirante de la graine microscopique je suis toujours au sein de ton organisme, et ce même si je l'ai entièrement envahi.

- On dirait que tu es pratiquement parvenue à tes fins, marmonna le pirate balafré.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais hormis la souche, il n'y avait absolument rien hormis une fine couche de brume au sol.

- Il fait si froid ! Les systèmes de l'_Arcadia_ sont à nouveau en rade ou quoi ?

- Non, tes amis espèrent arrêter ainsi ma progression, renseigna Synomarielle.

- Ce n'est pas bête, vu que tu es une plante.

La souche éclata une fois de plus de son rire mauvais.

- Sauf que toi tu es humain et ils ne peuvent pas descendre la température de façon extrême. Et moi, je m'adapte à tous les environnements. Mon dard s'enfoncera bientôt dans ton cœur et je finirai ainsi ma mission.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, menaça Albator. Un tube de cryogénisation aura vite fait de te geler les pétales et les tiges !

- Erreur. Il n'y a que le zéro absolu qui aurait raison de moi, triompha encore Synomarielle. Crois-moi, j'ai été longuement et parfaitement étudiée !

De fait, Albator grimaça, regrettant sur l'instant de ne pas avoir de briquet sur lui pour bouter le feu à l'insolente souche !

- Tu m'as peut-être fait disjoncter et me manipuler sans que je puisse te résister, mais mes amis ne m'abandonneront pas en dépit des actes terribles que j'ai posés. Ils trouveront un moyen.

- En ce cas, ils ont intérêt à faire vite !

* * *

Quand des pirates rencontraient d'autres pirates, cela canardait sec de part et d'autre !

La bande composée de quatre vaisseaux avait croisé la route de l'_Arcadia_ peu avant, demeurée jusque là dans l'ombre d'une lune dont le halo de gaz l'avait rendue indétectable et les premiers tirs avaient rendu inopérants les systèmes permettant les sauts spatio-temporels et donc toute fuite fulgurante.

Deux des assaillants avaient été suffisamment endommagés que pour ne plus représenter de menace mais les deux autres s'étaient acharnés, encouragés par les coups portés à leur objectif.

- Ils ne peuvent pourtant pas espérer de butin conséquent, objecta Clio alors que l'_Arcadia_ encaissait les coups de boutoir de ses ennemis, beaucoup plus véloces et donc évitant la plupart des tirs des terribles canons.

- C'est le vaisseau qui les intéresse, jeta alors Kei.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Un tir toucha l'_Arcadia_ sous le ventre et tous les systèmes s'éteignirent.

- Je bascule sur les batteries de secours, renseigna aussitôt Toshiro alors que Clio s'était désanglée de son fauteuil et quittait la passerelle en courant.

L'instinct de la Jurassienne ne l'avait pas trompée. La panne générale avait bien évidemment entraîné l'arrêt de la diffusion du froid dans la chambre où était hospitalisé le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ et si les systèmes de secours avaient aussitôt pris le relais, ils dirigeaient en priorité l'énergie vers les armes et le système de propulsion.

Elle pouvait presque physiquement sentir que seule Synomarielle s'était ranimée et son cœur lui fit terriblement mal alors que le dard de la fleur s'enfonçait dans celui de son ami.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers le lit.

Et elle libéra la puissance de ses pouvoirs psychiques afin de combattre Synomarielle sur son propre terrain.

- Tu ne détruiras ni son corps ni son âme, je peux te l'assurer !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

A présent, Albator regrettait l'apparence plutôt inoffensive de la souche noire.

Synomarielle s'était muée en une menaçante tempête noire, qui avait envahi presque tout l'environnement qui n'en était devenu que plus glacé, le pesant silence s'ajoutant à l'impression de malaise général du lieu.

Et s'il n'y avait eu le rayonnement éblouissant d'une Jurassienne, la tempête aurait englouti le dernier espace libre dans cette dimension entre vie et mort.

Clio faisait face à Synomarielle, l'avait bloquée net dans sa progression et avait projeté sa propre énergie en un bouclier pour protéger le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Le temps n'en avait dès lors paru que plus figé, suspendu à ces deux énergies et volontés qui s'opposaient de toute leur combativité de femelles.

- Tu vas tenir combien de temps ? souffla Albator.

- Autant de temps que de nécessaire… J'espère.

* * *

Etre venu à bout des quatre vaisseaux pirates avait sérieusement mis à mal l'_Arcadia_ qui n'avançait que sur un réacteur et dont toute la coque était marquée, plus ou moins profondément, par les impacts des tirs encaissés.

- On aurait moins morflé avec Albator à la barre et pour nous faire évoluer, se plaignit Toshiro. J'ai peut-être enregistré ses stratégies déjà utilisées, je n'ai pas son génie et son intuition au combat.

- Nous nous en sommes sortis, tenta de l'apaiser Kei. Et nous atteindrons Goron d'ici une quarantaine d'heures.

- Déjà dix heures de plus que prévu au départ, grommela le Grand Ordinateur.

- Cela risque d'être trop long pour Clio, remarqua Ban qui avait la lieutenante blonde face à lui dans son cabinet de l'Infirmerie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, comment elle le fait, mais ça a stoppé la perforation du dard de Synomarielle – ça c'est le point positif de son intervention. En revanche, je perçois parfaitement que cela sape graduellement ses forces et j'ignore si elle va pouvoir tenir et là plus rien ne retiendra le dard.

- Sans compter que nous ignorons ce que nous allons trouver, ou pas à l'hôpital Illumidas de Goron, ajouta Kei, sombre. Et si nous arrivons à extraire des informations, il nous faudra encore les analyser, les comprendre.

- Il faut absolument qu'elle résiste, poursuivit le Doc de l'_Arcadia_. Elle est le seul rempart du capitaine.

- Je vais continuer de houspiller les équipes qui procèdent aux réparations. Si nous pouvons relancer le second réacteur, ce sera appréciable, fit Kei en s'approchant d'un des écrans de surveillance des caméras du centre hospitalier.

Elle serra les poings à la vue de l'image relayée en temps réel.

« Il faut que tu y arrives, Clio. Tiens bon, il n'y a que toi qui puisses… Garde-le avec nous, le temps que l'on trouve comment le ramener ! », pria-t-elle à l'adresse de la Jurassienne à califourchon sur le ventre de son capitaine, une paume sur son front et l'autre sur son corps, son énergie dorée répandue dans toute la salle.

Se traînant comme la bête blessée qu'il était, l'_Arcadia_ grignotait cependant toujours obstinément des galactokilomètres et se rapprochait de Goron.

- Encore douze heures, fit Kei d'une voix brisée de fatigue à l'adresse de Ban qui se tenait auprès d'elle sur la passerelle puisqu'il n'avait plus aucun soin à dispenser à son patient. Comment va Clio ?

- Elle courbe de plus en plus l'échine. Elle ne va plus tarder à s'effondrer, je le crains. S'opposer à cette monstruosité de Synomarielle doit exiger d'elle une énergie phénoménale et bien que sa puissance semble infinie, son corps est de chair.

- Je suppose aussi qu'elle n'est pas nourrie depuis qu'elle s'est interposée ?

- J'ai encore essayé de rentrer dans la chambre pour la faire boire, mais son énergie bloque les portes. Là aussi, la faim doit la tarauder et participer à son épuisement général. Le second réacteur ?

- On va faire l'essai de le relancer d'ici deux heures, l'informa la lieutenante blonde.

- Je peux promettre que 60 % de la puissance habituelle, et encore, prévint Toshiro.

- Vas-y, envoie les nouvelles pessimistes, siffla Kei qui avait parfaitement perçu les réticences du Grand Ordinateur.

- Je dois diminuer le régime du réacteur qui nous propulse actuellement car en ne recourant qu'à lui pour nous faire avancer, cela le soumet à trop rude épreuve. Je peux vous amener à Goron mais une fois sur place, il nous faudra demeurer un bon moment en orbite pour procéder à de plus minutieuses réparations sinon ils nous lâcherons tous les deux en quelques heures si nous commettions la bêtise de repartir.

- Nous aviserons quand le problème se posera, décréta la jeune femme blonde. Je fais aussi accélérer autant que possible la remise en état des coques et la réactivation du bouclier ovoïde. Si nous ne pouvons nous déplacer, nous devons pouvoir encaisser les tirs et nous défendre !

Kei reporta son attention sur le décompte du temps de vol estimé qui occupait presque tout l'écran géant de la passerelle.

* * *

Bon gré mal gré, l'_Arcadia_ avait atteint Goron, énorme planète jaune entourée de deux anneaux qui la cernaient du nord au sud et d'ouest en est.

- Toshy ? fit Kei.

- L'hôpital Illumidas est là, intact, quasiment, mais désert bien sûr. Vous pouvez y aller sans risques.

- On va emporter une batterie et le décodeur.

- Ban t'attend déjà au spacewolf.

- Le temps d'enfiler mon scaphandre et je le rejoins.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le spacewolf s'était posé à la surface Goron et un quart d'heure par la suite, la lieutenante et le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ s'étaient retrouvés face à l'ordinateur principal du centre hospitalier que la batterie avait rechargé suffisamment pour une consultation des archives.

Ban avait entré les symptômes et développement de Synomarielle, attendant que l'ordinateur lui télécharge les fichiers qui pouvaient être en rapport avec ces données.

Sur l'écran à hauteur des yeux apparurent deux silhouettes. Un Illumidas en veste blanche et une longiligne créature à l'abondante chevelure rousse moulée dans une combinaison d'un vert plus prononcé que leurs teints respectifs.

Cette dernière tendit un coffret ouvert à l'Illumidas, lui présentant trois tubes à éprouvettes scellés.

- Vous avez demandé une arme. En voici les uniques prototypes existant à ce jour.

- Ca, une arme ?

- C'est une graine parasotomorphe. Elle est issue de notre plus pointue technologie génétique sylvidre.

Kei et Ban échangèrent incompréhensif.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, une Sylvidre ?

* * *

L'espace autour d'Albator et de Clio s'était inexorablement réduit à mesure que cette dernière faiblissait. Dès lors, la tempête de Synomarielle s'était muée en une sorte d'ouragan qui avait balayé la brume et s'ils arrivaient à garder les pieds encore bien ancrés au sol, ils devinaient que le moment allait bientôt arriver où ils seraient emportés.

- Je ne vais plus tenir… souffla la Jurassienne qui vacillait.

Albator s'avança vers elle mais une douleur épouvantable lui traversa la poitrine. Il se plia en deux avant de tomber lourdement à genoux.

- Là, je crois bien que ça s'annonce encore plus mal, murmura-t-il avant que Synomarielle, devenue tornade face à une Clio qui avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle, ne les enveloppe et ne les emporte dans ses tourbillons d'obscurité traversés d'éclairs.


	14. Chapter 14

_Le lien Sylvidres/Illumidas/Humains vient de The Beautiful Cleopatra dans sa fic « Harlock contre la Secte de Gaïa » et qu'elle m'a autorisée à utiliser dans cette fic. Merci à elle !_

**14.**

Sur l'écran à hauteur des yeux apparurent deux silhouettes. Un Illumidas en veste blanche et une longiligne créature à l'abondante chevelure rousse moulée dans une combinaison d'un vert plus prononcé que leurs teints respectifs.

Cette dernière tendit un coffret ouvert à l'Illumidas, lui présentant trois tubes à éprouvettes scellés.

- Vous avez demandé une arme. En voici les uniques prototypes existant à ce jour.

- Ca, une arme ?

- C'est une graine parasotomorphe. Elle est issue de notre plus pointue technologie génétique sylvidre.

Le film étant le seul à avoir répondu aux critères du Doc de l'_Arcadia_, il avait été téléchargé afin d'être visionné en un lieu pour confortable, et en compagnie de Toshiro qui aurait aussi tout le loisir d'en étudier en direct chaque détail.

Et cela avait été ni plus ni moins dans le bureau du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qu'il avait été projeté en intégralité sur un des grands écrans.

_ Selon la date de capture des images, le film remontait à sept ans et avait été pris dans l'aile de recherches de l'hôpital Illumidas de Goron._

_ Visiblement, la venue de la visiteuse rousse ne faisait absolument pas plaisir au médecin Illumidas qui l'avait cependant reçue avec courtoisie, lui avait proposé un siège mais elle était demeurée debout, les mains serrées sur le coffret en métal qu'elle tenait devant elle._

_ - Vous avez demandé une arme. En voici les uniques prototypes existant à ce jour._

_ - Ca, une arme ?_

_ - C'est une graine parasotomorphe. Elle est issue de notre plus pointue technologie génétique sylvidre._

_ - Je ne doute pas que vous maîtrisiez toutes les manipulations génétiques possibles et imaginables, vu que vous avez créé notre peuple !_

_ - Oui, il me plaît que vous n'oubliez pas ce que vous devez à nos Reines, siffla méchamment la généticienne._

_ - Vous nous avez « mis au monde » pour féconder vos graines. Nous étions vos reproducteurs. Heureusement, après une guerre entre nos forces, nous avons fini par trouver un accord de partenariat._

_ - Je connais très bien mon histoire, grinça encore la Sylvidre dont le regard violet étincelait. Nous sommes alors allées nous fournir auprès de ces mêmes humains qui nous avaient eux-mêmes créées pour palier à la pénurie de femelles sur leur planète, à l'époque._

_ Le médecin ne put retenir un rire, caressant du bout du doigt les échantillons de parasotomorphes._

_ - Maintenant, c'est nous qui faisons la guerre aux humains, ricana-t-il. Mon Etat-Majors vous sait gré de respecter notre pacte de non-agression en nous fournissant cette arme contre nos ennemis. Et M. Zone pense à l'un d'eux en particulier._

_ - Une arme à retardement, précisa la généticienne. Il est possible – je dirais même : il est plus que probable – que votre M. Zone et le médecin qui implantera notre parasotomorphe n'en verront pas le développement et les effets._

_ L'Illumidas referma le coffret de métal, le posa sur sa propre table de travail._

_ - J'utiliserai deux de ces prototypes pour m'assurer qu'ils fonctionnent, sur ma race et sur celle de notre pirate d'adversaire. Trois phases de réveil, je vous assurer que j'appliquerai scrupuleusement le processus… En revanche…_

_ - Oui ?_

_ - Je ne suis pas comme vous. S'il m'est indifférent de voir nos ennemis tomber comme des mouches. Mais il me répugne de sacrifier des cobayes._

Sur leurs sièges, Kei et Ban tressaillirent et se raidirent, leurs cœurs manquant un ou deux battements, et l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ dû sans doute lui aussi retenir quelques cliquetis, dans l'attente soudain encore plus ardente, de la suite de l'entrevue entre les deux anciens ennemis.

_ - … Mais il me répugne de sacrifier des cobayes - ou tout du moins celui issu de mon espèce. Dès lors, comme je ne peux qu'imaginer que vous avez également élaboré un traitement pour contrer les effets envahissants et mortels de vos parasotomorphes ?_

_ - Il fallait effectivement songer qu'on pouvait nous dérober nos prototypes et donc nous soigner contre notre propre arme ! ricana la généticienne avec un regard appuyé au médecin quand elle avait fait allusion à des adversaires ! Maintenant, à vous de vous asseoir et à m'écouter attentivement, puisque vous tenez tant, et stupidement, à rendre la santé à vos cobayes !_

_ La Sylvidre revint auprès du coffret, l'ouvrit à nouveau et posa successivement un doigt sur chacun des tubes._

_ - Ces microscopiques graines parastomorphes ont un nom – celui de nos Reines, passées et actuelle - une personnalité, et ce bien qu'elles aient dans leurs gènes la même mission. Voici Sylvarande, __Synomarielle et _Sylvidra.

_ L'Illumidas enclencha son enregistreur pour ne rien perdre du protocole devant mettre fin à l'horreur qu'il aurait lui-même provoquée !_

* * *

Après le silence et le froid de la dimension entre vie et mort où l'avaient fait échouer le développement invasif de Synomarielle et les trop nombreuses décharges paralysantes de sa lieutenante blonde, c'était un surprenant vacarme qui avait tiré Albator de son inconscience – même s'il lui paraissait incongru de s'évanouir alors qu'il était déjà dans un profond coma !

L'environnement n'était plus noir, vide, mais totalement coloré, en pleine agitation même, et dans lequel il flottait bien qu'il soit dépourvu d'ailes – mais tout était possible dans les rêves où les états physiques et mentaux à un fil de basculer dans le monde des défunts.

Des spirales, chacune formée d'un arc-en-ciel, avaient balayé la tornade et l'obscurité propres à Synomarielle, et au centre de ces spirales lévitait également Clio qui avait jeté dans cette défense – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse plutôt d'une attaque !

- Clio… Tu es impressionnante… Toi aussi, tu es une arme absolument redoutable, et imparable quasi !

- Je vais jeter ce qui me reste de forces contre cette Synomarielle. A tes amis de te ramener auprès d'eux.

- A nos amis, rectifia le pirate balafré. Et toi, tu reviens avec moi !

Tout comme il avait essayé de la rejoindre peu avant, mais le dard lui transperçant le cœur il en avait été incapable, terrassé et tétanisé de douleur, il lui tendit la main mais ce fut un des arcs-en-ciel qui le repoussa, droit vers une lueur qui semblait indiquer un passage, une sortie.

- Clio ! protesta-t-il avant que le passage ne l'aspire et ne le sépare de son amie.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Assez étonné, Toshiro avait vu Kei venir le retrouver dans sa salle. Elle était demeurée longuement silencieuse et il avait patiemment attendu qu'elle parle.

- Je vais quitter ce bord, Toshiro, lança-t-elle enfin.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Si j'en suis réduite à tirer sur mon capitaine pour rétablir l'ordre, c'est que plus rien ne va !

- Je sais.

- Tout part à vau l'eau, de façon imperceptible, mais inexorable… Je ne pense pas que cela s'arrange jamais.

- Tu ne peux pas fuir maintenant. Albator ne reprendra pas la barre avant des semaines. Nous avons besoin de toi.

La jeune femme blonde esquissa un sourire.

- Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de partir dans l'heure ! Je me demandais. Si je t'en dessinais grossièrement les plans, est-ce que tu pourrais me construire un vaisseau ? Cela fait un moment que je rêve à mon _Pirate Queen _!

- Ca me fera plaisir. Donne-moi tes instructions et j'en lancerai la construction sur l'Ilot.

- Merci, Toshy. Bon, je retourne superviser les réparations. Je crois que nous allons rester en orbite de Goron un mois durant.

- Personne ne viendra nous y déranger, c'est le mieux en effet.

* * *

Ban avait minutieusement ausculté son patient, ce qui n'avait pas été loin de mettre ledit (im)patient en rage.

- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, capitaine ?

- Pas encore assez bien que pour cavaler d'ici !

- En ce cas, c'est que vous allez mieux que ne le donne à penser votre bilan de santé.

- Synomarielle a entièrement été éradiquée ? ne put s'empêcher d'interroger une nouvelle fois Albator, avec plus d'appréhension dans la voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- La solution chimique l'a comme désintégrée. Il faut dire qu'il semble bien que Clio lui avait porté un sacré coup avant que nous vous injections ces produits car elle avait pratiquement cessé de s'agiter et retirait même le dard de votre cœur.

- Clio va bien ?

- Du repos et quelques bonnes bouteilles semblent l'avoir rapidement remise sur pieds, assura le Doc de l'_Arcadia_. Il vous faudra beaucoup plus de temps, les organes lésés seront longs à se régénérer, mais mes prévisions sont totalement optimistes quant à votre rétablissement.

- Quand est-ce que Kei compte reprendre notre vol ?

- Le moment venu, éluda rapidement Ban. Elle s'occupe de tout avec Toshiro, vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier. Vous devez juste suivre mon traitement et vous remplumer. Croyez-moi, ils n'ont absolument pas besoin de vous !

- Très drôle, grinça le pirate balafré. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai si j'en crois l'état de mon vaisseau !

- Ils ont eu quelques soucis, mais ils ont assuré.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté… Dis donc, Doc, tu n'as pas trouvé Kei un peu bizarre ?

- Elle n'avait jamais eu l'entière responsabilité de l'_Arcadia_, surtout en conditions de combat, ça l'a assez éprouvée. Maintenant, la discussion a suffisamment duré, vous avez à vous reposer. Et inutile de songer à filer !

Albator regarda le médecin quitter sa chambre.

« Si tu crois qu'une fois que je réussirai à tenir debout, tu vas pouvoir me garder encore ici, tu te goures, Doc ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir ! ».

Il ne put retenir un petit rire vraiment amusé.

« Et si tu ne m'as pas gavé de plus de médocs que de nécessaire, c'est que tu n'y es pas opposé et que je pourrai mettre les bouts dès que j'en aurai envie ! En attendant, je ne suis effectivement pas bon à grand-chose… ».

* * *

Dans sa cabine, Kei s'était laissée aller pour une des rares fois de sa vie et trouvait qu'après quelques verres le red bourbon était plutôt agréable à boire !

- On ne va pas pouvoir effectuer toutes les réparations ici, Toshy, lança-t-elle soudain.

- Tiens, je croyais que tu avais pour intention de te détendre, remarqua le Grand Ordinateur. Laisse-moi donc suivre l'évolution de la remise en état de l'_Arcadia_. Il n'y a absolument aucun souci à se faire. L'espace est non seulement sûr autour de nous, mais le croisement des anneaux nous dissimule parfaitement aux autres vaisseaux qui pourraient croiser aux environs.

- Nous n'avons pas toutes les pièces nécessaires. Et l'armurerie est quasi vide. On ne peut pas vraiment entamer un nouveau vol dans ces conditions. Il faut qu'on se dirige vers une station spatiale, sauf que je doute qu'on nous autorise à approcher trop près.

- Parfois, il faut faire honneur au drapeau que nous arborons, s'amusa Toshiro. Nous prendrons donc ce que l'on refusera de nous vendre. A présent, ressers-toi plutôt un verre, je me charge de tout le reste.

- A tes ordres, sourit-elle en versant le liquide ambré dans son verre et en le vidant cul sec.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

- Vous n'êtes que deux têtes de mule ! décréta Ban.

- Il était parfaitement inutile de me garder à votre Infirmerie, Doc. Tu n'avais d'ailleurs aucune idée des soins à me prodiguer, remarqua doucement Clio.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à toi que je pensais, ne put s'empêcher de sourire brièvement le médecin de l'_Arcadia_ avant d'afficher une mine réprobatrice à l'adresse de son capitaine.

- Allons Doc, tu sais très bien que ton Infirmerie me tape sur le système ! ricana ce dernier.

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas fâché de m'y trouver de temps en temps, glissa Ban. Enfin, plus souvent qu'à votre tour, serait plus proche de la réalité !

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! grinça le pirate balafré avec son habituelle phénoménale mauvaise foi !

Il prit le verre de red bourbon que la Jurassienne lui avait servi, son regard croisant la mine scandalisée du médecin vu que la plupart des médicaments qu'il lui avait prescrit interdisaient la consommation d'alcool !

- Elle non plus, je ne l'avais pas sollicitée, fit sombrement Albator.

- Et je sais que vous vous êtes servi de mon imagerie médicale sans mon autorisation, préféra aboyer Ban. Reconnaissez quand même que, bien que ce fut comme à l'ordinaire sur le fil, vous êtes bien content que je vous aie débarrassé de votre copine si attachée à vous !

- Il est regrettable que le film de la remise de ces parasotomorphes soit la seule chose que Kei ait trouvée à Goron, fit Toshiro. J'aurais vraiment voulu savoir qui était cette créature rousse, quelle était sa civilisation et pourquoi elle a dit qu'elle avait été créée par des humains il y a des millénaires et que c'étaient elles qui avaient donné vie aux Illumidas ! Nos trois peuples liés, c'est intéressant. Dommage que cela demeurera désormais toujours un mystère.

Albator eut un haussement des épaules.

- Je me fiche éperdument de savoir le fond de cette histoire, aboya alors Albator. Cette créature et les Illumidas ont failli me transformer en plante verte ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à une plante ! Plus jamais !

- Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, murmura alors l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Plus de plante, jamais ! Il est hors de question que cela arrive ! siffla encore le pirate balafré.

* * *

- Notre objectif : la Terre.

Un long moment, la grande et fine créature au teint pâle et à la longue chevelure d'ébène observa la planète bleue au centre de sa sphère de vision.

- Un jour, bientôt, nous serons de retour chez nous.

Dans le bruissement soyeux de sa longue robe noire, Sylvidra retourna prendre place sur son imposant trône, reportant à présent son attention sur un classique écran de surveillance qui avait la taille d'une baie vitrée.

Depuis son Docrass, elle pouvait voir les différents vaisseaux qui l'entouraient : Zoness, Battleships, Pyramiddas et autres chasseurs de combat, ainsi que de nombreux cargos civils.

L'Armada des Sylvidres était en marche.

FIN


End file.
